


Hopeless

by nozoelis



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance, prompt, request
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: she couldn't take it living with a heart that only wants to disappear.





	Hopeless

**9\. A kiss, a letting go**

Cuando Ayano sonrió aquel día, Shintaro sabía que algo iba mal. Era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, temiendo que la tristeza que se ocultaba tras aquel brillo pudiese engullirle y ahogarle allí mismo. La suave brisa entraba por la ventana y acariciaba su pelo, moviéndolo al son de una melodía invisible. La bufanda, anudada en su cuello, parecía querer ser partícipe de este silencioso baile. Shintaro la miró por el rabillo del ojo, ignorando las palabras del profesor. Ella le vio y le sonrió.

Shintaro se removió, incómodo, y dejó de mirarla. No sabía que sería la última vez que la viese sonreír.

* * *

Las clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria, nada nuevo bajo el sol. Ella, sin embargo, parecía volverse más y más invisible a cada segundo que pasaba. Shintaro, molesto consigo mismo, se obligó a ignorarla – bastante tenía con lo suyo propio.

_Riiiiiiing._

" _Por fin el maldito timbre_ ", pensó Shintaro mientras suspiraba recogiendo sus cosas, _"pensaba que no iba a llegar el final del día nunca_."

La suave voz de Ayano le hizo girarse a mirarla. Ella, ya de pie, sujetaba su maletín con ambas manos. De espaldas a la ventana, la suave luz que entraba envolvía su figura con mimo, y su característica sonrisa no faltaba en su casa. El corazón de Shintaro comenzó a latir más rápido, más fuerte, más doloroso.

Ella se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba, apenas a unos pasos de ella. Fue apenas un segundo, un breve instante, pero los labios de Ayano rozaron los suyos. Sabían a fresa y a cosas que quedaban por ser dichas. Después del efímero contacto, ella se fue sin decir nada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, un jarrón con flores ocupó el lugar de Ayano. Shintaro lo miró en silencio, sentándose en su pupitre. Dejó de ir a clase.


End file.
